Seiyo Academy For Vampires!
by Azuky-Bunny
Summary: That's right, the Guardians are back, and they are Vampires! A new transfer student appears, and he has another lock! What happens when they find out? What happens when he likes Amu! Right after he comes, a new threat arrives! Does the new threat connect to the new transfer student! Find out! R&R! Rated T for mild cursing.
1. Seiyo Academy!

**Azuky: Here is my second story in the making!**

**Amu: Kawaii! Is this an Tadamu?**

**Tadase: *Winks* Do you want it to be?  
**

**Amu: *Blushes* Uhh...Uh...DISCLAIMER! **

**Azuky: I do not own Shugo Chara, or anything, just this story.**

* * *

**~-Amu's POV-~**

"Amu-cha! Wake up! It's nightime!" I heard a small voice called out.

I groaned and stood up. "I guess it's time for school, ugh."

I woke up and say Miki already finish designing my uniform.

"Come on, Amu-cha! I already finished her customizing your uniform!" Miki yelled out.

* * *

Extra Info:

The school's uniform for girls, is a purple plaid skirt that goes above your knees. It comes with a white blaze, a black jacket, and a purple tie.

The boys' uniform are long green plaid pants, along with the same jacket and blaze, but the tie is green.

* * *

After Miki customized my uniform, it was still a plaid skirt, but she seems to add a silver chain to it. My jacket was unbuttoned, and my white blaze wasn't tucked in. She also made the tie loose, allowing space between my neck and tie.

"Okay, I'll change into it right now."I yelled back. I went in the bathroom and started changing into my uniform.

"Amu-cha! Hurry up and go downstairs for breakfast!" Su yelled while I was changing in the bathroom.

"Coming, Su!" I said back to her. After I put my famous X clip into my hair, I went downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast, and out the door before my mom got a say in my breakfast choice.

"Amu-cha! Is there is garlic in the toast?" Su asked me in a worried tone.

"No there isn't, Su. Remember, I'm a Vampire, I always make sure there isn't garlic in anything I eat."I told her in a reassuring voice.

"Amu-chi!"I heard Yaya catching up with me with Rima.

"Ohayo, Yaya, and Rima!"I said to the both of them.

"Ohayo, Amu." Rima said with a bored face.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Yaya yelled with a pout.

"Gomen, Yaya! Come on, Rima! Let's go!" I said to Rima while grabbing her hand, trying to make sure she catches up with Yaya.

"Let go, Amu!" Rima said with a tired face.

"Gomen, Rima!" I apologized.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone. I looked up and noticed a familiar blonde with maroon eyes.

"Ouch, Gomen!"I said to the stranger.

"It's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was walking." I stood up and offered him a hand.

He accepted it and stood up, then looked at me with a confused face.

"Wait, why do you look so familiar?" He asked.

"I don't know, you look familiar too!" I said back.

"Tadase, wait up!" I heard a voice say.

I looked behind him and saw a purple haired guy with long hair.

"Gomen, Fujisaki-san!" He said back to the purple hair guy.

"Amu! Come on, we're gonna be late!" I heard Yaya call out.

"Gomen, Yaya!" I yelled back, and I was about to walk over, but, the blonde grabbed my hand. I looked back with a confused face saying, "Eh?"

"Amu-chan?" The blonde said.

"Eto...Who are you and how do you know me?" I replied back.

"It's me, Tadase!"

My eyes widen, and then I tackled him in a hug.

"TADASE-KUN!"

He chuckled then hugged me back.

"Hey, don't I get a hug too, Amu-chan?" Nagi said with a fake pout.

I giggled a bit and gave him a hug.

"Amu! What's taking so long?" Rima said walking towards back.

"Ohayo, Rima-chan!"Nagi called out.

"Ohayo, purple hair freak." Rima said in a cool voice.

Nagi smirked and was about to say something back, but Yaya cut him off and yelled very loudly,"COME ON, GUYS! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Yeah, we should get going, like...NOW!" I yelled out. They all nodded then followed me to the gate.

Ah, yes, Seiyo Academy. The Academy for Vampires! Yes, you heard me, Vampires. We go to school during the night, since our skin can't handle the brightness of day.

"Come on, we need to head to the auditorium to re-announce the Vampire Guardians." Tadase said when we entered the school doors. We nodded then followed Tadase then we sat in our chairs on the stage.

Tadase Chara Changed with Kiseki. When he does, a small crown appeared on his head, along with some small fangs in his mouth. Fangs represent your power as a Vampire. Small fangs means you have power, just not very much. Only the Vampire Council members of Seiyo Academy for middle schoolers can grow these fangs. We all have them too, but they only show when we want them to.

"Attention, Students, I will now introduce the members of the Vampire Guardians." Tadase began to say,"I'm Hotori Tadase. The King's Chair." After he said that, a butch of fangirls were saying,"MY PRINCE!" Oh no, they did it now. "Prince?!...I AM A KING! MWAHAH-!" Then Rima got a bucket and put it over his head for 3 heads then put the bucket on the ground.

"Mashiro Rima. Queen's Chair." Rima said in a cool voice. Then some fanboys brought out a shrine and started hailing to it.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, I am in the Jack's Chair. Pleasure to meet you all." Nagihiko said normally.

"Yaya Yuiki! Call me Yaya! I'm Ace Chair!" Yaya said in excitement. Up next was me.

"Hinamori Amu, Joker's Chair. Nice you meet cha'!" I said in my Cool & Spicy voice. Then fanboys yelled out,"HINAMORI-SAN! COOL & SPIC-!" Then I yelled out,"DON'T YOU DARE IS IT!" Then they became quiet, and Tadase continued.

"Well, these are the members of the Vampire Guardians! Now, students and staff, head to your classes! Teachers, I apologized, but the Guardians will have to be excused, we need to discuss some things." The teachers nodded, and then the students began to go to their classes.

* * *

**Tadase: So, I am a vampire with small fangs?!**

**Azuky: Correct, Mr. Prince, your fangs means your power.  
**

**Tadase:...*Fire aura starts to surround me* I AM NO MERE PRINCE! I AM A KING! MWAHAHAHA!  
**

**Azuky: Rima, bucket!  
**

**Rima: Hai! *Puts bucket on Tadase's head*  
**

**Azuky: 1, 2, 3! Out! *Takes bucket off*  
**

**Tadase: Gomen...*Crawls into a ball and goes into emo corner*  
**

**Azuky: R-  
**

**Azuky: &-  
**

**Azuky: R-!  
**


	2. New Transfer Student!

**Azuky: *Hyper voice* OHAYO MINNA!**

**Amu: Ohayo! Looks like someone's giddy.**

**Azuky: Yep, I had an AWESOME dream!**

**Amu: Cool, what was it about?**

**Azuky: Stay tune to the story. :3 I'ma use my dream for ideas. NOW DISCLAIMER AND ROLLIN'!**

**Amu: oX-Azuky-Xo doesn't own Shugo Chara, or anything. **

* * *

**~-Amu's POV-~**

We arrived at the Royal Garden. Yaya immediately asked,"Tadase-chi! Why we in the Royal Garden?"

Tadase said,"Because, today, we will be having a special transfer student! You can come in."

After Tadase said that, a boy with short brown-red hair, that goes down to his neck. His front hair were also sway to the right. His eyes were red also. He wore his uniform differently, like me. The jacket was unbutton and he added a silver chain to his pants. And His tie was normal. (Hair image on profile)

"Please introduce yourself." Tadase said to him.

"Hai. I'm Akira Kazama, the pleasure is all mine." Akira said while smiling sweetly.

I looked around, and saw the Yaya, Rima, and myself were blushing. I could feel that the boys were jealous that we blushed.

"My Chara's name is Sora. He represent me wanting to be a musician." Akira said while pointing to his Chara. Sora wore a white Dora hat checkered with blue. He also wore a leather jacket, with a grey shirt with some kind of phoenix design. He also wore white pants that were checkered with blue. To top it off, he also had a metal chain on his pants.

"I'm Tadase Hotori. I'm in the King's Chair. Nice you meet you, Kazama-san." Said Tadase.

"I'm Kieski, Tadase's desire to be stronger and wanting to rule the world! MWAHAHA!" Kieski said.

Sora bowed and said,"Pleasure to meet you, your highest." Akira then said,"Pleasure to meet you, King." Then bowed.

Then Rima introduce herself. "Rima Mashiro. Queen's Chair."

Then KusuKusu appeared and giggled out,"I'm KusuKusu! I'm Rima's desire to make people laugh."

Sora chuckled and said,"You're quite funny. Nice you meet you." Akira chuckled too and said,"You're Chara is quite funny. Nice you meet you."

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, the Jack's Chair. Nice you meet you, Akira-kun." Nagihiko said.

Then he said,"I have 2 Charas. This is Temari. She represent me wanting to be more mannered, and be a Japanese dancer."

Then he pointed to Rhythm."This is Rhythm. He shows my boy side. If he does anything, don't mind it. He likes to go with the flow."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sora." Temari said and bowed. Akira and Sora bowed back and said,"The pleasure is all mine."

"Yo! You two have a great rhyme going on!" Rhyme said and gave 2 thumbs up.

Akira said,"Yo, nice you meet cha'." Then Sora went up and did a handsake with Rhyme and said,"I can feel a good vibe in you, too!"

Next was Yaya. "I'm Yaya! I'm the Ace Chair! This is Pepe!"Yaya yelled out.

"I'm Yaya's dream to be a baby again-dechu."

Sora then said,"I'm Sora. Nice you meet you, Pepe." Akira then said,"Nice to meet you, Yaya."

**~-No One's POV-~**

"Amu-chi! You're turn!" Yaya then yelled at me.

I sighed and said,"I'm Amu Hinamori, nice you meet cha'. The Joker's Chair." Amu said.

Akira then took a a step closer, and pulled out her hand, and kissed it. That caused Amu to blush madly, and everyone's jaw opened. "Nice to meet you, Amu-chan." Akira said in a sweet voice, and sweet smile. Then he let go of her hand.

"Eto, um, girls, introduce yourself." Amu said while still blushing.

Ran appeared and excitedly said,"I'm Ran! Amu-cha's desire to be more athletic!" Sora then took her arm and then kissed it. "Nice to meet you, Ran." Then Ran blushed.

"I'm Miki, Amu-cha's desire to be more artistic!" Miki proudly said.

Then Sora did the same thing to her and said,"Nice to meet you, Miki." That caused Miki to faint and Ran had to catch her.

"Oops, did I do something?" Sora asked in confusion.

Then Su spoke up and said with a smile,"Don't worry, she's fine. I'm Su. Amu-cha's desire to be more lady-like. Nice to meet you, Sora."

Then Sora did the same thing, and made Su blush like Ran. "Nice to meet you."

Then lastly was Dia."I'm Dia. I represent Amu's radiance. Pleasure to meet you." Dia said with a smile.

Then Sora did the same thing to Dia, and made her blush like the rest.

"Well, enough with the introduction. He's gonna be the second Joker." Tadase then said.

That made everyone gasped, and then Nagihiko said,"Does this mean he can purify X-Eggs?!"

Tadase nodded and said,"Let me finish. I didn't tell anyone this but, he has Joker's lock. And Amu has the Joker's key."

"Amu-chi! What does Tadase-chi mean that you have the Joker's key?" Yaya said to Amu.

"There is another lock and key name the Joker's Lock and Key. Akira-kun has the missing Joker's Lock. I have the Joker's Key." Amu then replied to Yaya.

"Amu. Why didn't you tell us?!" Rima almost yelled out.

Then Amu stood there silent, and said,"I'm sorry.." She whispered and said,"I had to keep it a secret. Tadase-un and the Chairmen said that I must keep it a secret, or else Easter will steal it."

Then Rima said,"I'm sorry, Amu. I didn't mean you yell at you."

Then Amu smiled at her and said,"That's okay, Rima. I know you didn't mean it."

"But, I thought there is only 1 Joker." Nagihiko then said.

Tadase then said,"There should be only 1, but, there was a missing card." Then Tadase held out a card, and said,"This is the missing card. Over in the summer, I found this in the Chairmen's office."

"Hey, guys, can we contiued this after school? We missed like 2 classes." Akira said while looking at his phone to tell time.

"Oh no, we're gonna be late!" Yaya then whined.

"Oh, Kazama-san, here is a list of your class." Tadase said while handing him his class list.

"Hey, looks like you have all the same classes as me, expect for English." Amu noticed.

"Well then, Amu-chan, looks like your his guide." Tadase then said.

"Oh no, we better get to class now!" Nagihiko said.

"Well, Ja ne, I'll show Akira to class, now!" Amu said.

The others nodded, and then Amu took Akira's hand and ran to class with him.

"Right now, it's math class" Amu said to Akira while running.

Akira then blushed, because Amu was holding his hand. Then Sora said,"Ne, you like her, man?"

Then Akira blushed even more and said,"Errr...Okay, fine, maybe..."

Then Sora snickered. "What about you, Sora? You seemed to take a liking to Amu's Charas." Akira said slyly. That made Sora blush.

Then Amu stopped running and stood out a door. "Why did we stop?" Akira asked Amu.

"Because, we're here!" Amu said smiling.

When she opened the door. She saw a clumsy teacher and heard some students whisper.

"Nikaidou-sensei? You're my Math teacher?!" Amu said in shock when she opened the door.

"Ohayo, Himamori-san!" Nikaidou-sensei greeted. "Oh, and I see our new transfer student is your boyfriend."

Akira and Amu shot him a confused face and then noticed that they were still holding hands.

They both blushed and Amu sputtered,"H-h-he's n-n-ot my b-b-b-boyfriend! R-r-right, Akira-kun?!"

Akira then nodded his head while still blushing and said,"T-t-that's right! W-w-we're just f-f-friends!"

Then Nikaidou-sensei chuckled and said,"Then why are you holding Hinamori-san's hand?"

Then Akira letted go of Amu's hand, and they blushed even more. Then Amu's fanboys brought out pitchforks and torches because they were jealous.

Nikaidou-sensei then chuckled and said,"Alright, calm down. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Akira nodded and then Amu went to her seat.

"I'm Akira Kazama. Nice you meet cha'." Akira introduced himself.

It suddenly became silent and then everyone, expect for Nikaidou-sensei and Amu, yelled out,"COOL & SPICY LIKE HINAMORI-SAN!"

Akira and Amu both blush, because they were being compared to each other.

"Okay, Kazama-san, why don't you take the seat next to Himamori-san?" Nikaidou-sensei then said to Akira.

"It's HiNamori, SENSEI!" Amu then yelled at him.

"Oh, gomen, gomen!" Nikaidou-sensei apologized.

Then Akira took the seat next to Amu. There was silence, then the boys and girls yelled out,"AKIRA AND AMU! THE COOL & SPICY COUPLE!"

That made Akira and Amu blush like a tomato. Then the boys and girls started to aruge who was better. The boys were on Amu's side, and the girls were on Akira's side.

Nikaidou-sensei tried to calm down the class, and then Amu then raised her hand, and then Nikaidou then nodded.

Akira then was confused why Amu raised her hand.

Suddenly, everyone heard a piercing ear sound and turned to the board. They saw Amu with a piece of chalk in her hand.

Amu then said,"Now, now, can everyone just shut up and listen?" Everyone nodded and then Amu sat down.

"Thank you, Hinamori-san." Nikaidou-sensei said to her.

Akira then looked at her in awe and then looked away, thinking that Amu was one unique girl and that it was gonna be a LONG day.

* * *

**Azuky: So, do you guys like it? :3**

**Akira: I love it. I really do.  
**

**Azuky: *Blushes* T-Thank you, Akira-kun!  
**

**Akira: *Winks* No problem. Please R&R!  
**


	3. Debate Class!

**Azuky: Double update! I just finished writing a story with NyanRainbowPrincess. Be sure to check it out! Link: s/8459437/1/The_Kuktau_Escapade**

**Amu: Okay. So, apparently, me and Akira-kun are known as the cool & spicy couple?...**

**Azuky: YEP! And look at the beginning letter in your names! **_A_**mu and **_A_**kira! See :3**

**Akira: Is that the reason why you named me Akira?**

**Azuky: Nope. I just noticed it. :P**

**Amu/Akira *sweatdrops***

**Azuky: Anyways, DISCLAMIER AND ROLLING!**

* * *

**~-Amu's POV-~**

I sighed and noticed that we had one more class till we had to go to the Royal Garden after school.

I listened the the teacher go on and on about history. Then I heard,"And now it's time for your next class. Class dismissed."

I stood and poked Akira's cheek because he fell asleep, along with Sora. He looks kinda cute when he falls asleep. Wait, why am I thinking this?

"Amu-cha, I got an idea!" Ran whispered and gave me an evil smile.

I evilly smiled back and got closer to his ear, while Ran got closer to Sora's ear.

Miki grabbed my phone and then she made it start recording.

I gave her and Ran a thumbs up and then me and Ran yelled,"WAKE UP! CLASS IS DONE!"

I jumped back and heard Akira yell,"WHAT?!" Then I heard Sora yell out,"WTF?!"

And then Miki stopped recording, and then put my phone back into my bag.

I giggled at Akira and then he said with a pout,"Amu-chan! Why you yell in my ear?"

I still giggled and said,"Because, you were too busy sleeping, to noticed that class is over. Now come on, our last class is starting!"

"Oops." Akira said. I rolled my eyes and then held his hand and ran to the class.

* * *

Extra: But, they didn't know that a picture of them holding hands was taken.

* * *

"Wait, where are we going?" Akira said to me.

I said back,"We're going to debate class. This is our last class before we gotta go to the Royal Garden."

I heard some yelling and arguing when we outside the class.

"What the hell." Akira said with a confused face.

I let go of his hand and then opened the door.

I heard Nagihiko said,"Amu-chan! Akira-kun! I kinda need help settling down the class. Seems like they're arguing who's better."

I nodded, and then I went up to the teacher's desk, and yelled out,"YO! SIT DOWN MINNA AND EXPLAIN! YOU ALL ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

Then it was silent, till a boy said,"We were just arguing who was more "Cool & Spicy" between you and Kazama-san."

I sighed and then asked Nagihiko,"Where's the teacher?"

He shook his heaed and said,"He came in earlier and told us that we could free-debate, because he had to go to a teacher's meeting. Also, I was left in charge."

"Free debate? Like argue about anything?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I think we should let them continue, it seems kinda interesting." Akira said.

"Yeah, it does seem kinda interesting, and I would like to see which side win." I agreed with Akira.

"Okay, I guess I'll allow it." Nagihiko said.

After Nagi said that, I heard some of them cheer out "Horray!"

"Minna, continue where you left off." I said to everyone.

I sighed and then sat down. Akira sat down next to me. Then Nagihiko sat on my other side.

**~-No One's POV-~**

"Hinamori-san is more Cool & Spicy then Kazama-san! SHE INVENTED COOL & SPICY!" A boy with a headband that said "HINAMORI!"

A butch of boys agreed and then yelled out the same thing.

Then a girl with the same headband but with Akira's last name on it, said,"NO! KAZAMA-SAN IS THE NEW COOL & SPICY IMAGE!"

Couple of girls yelled out that they agree.

Then a group of boys AND girls had a headband that said "AKIMU!" appeared and took over the debate.

Their "leader" said,"YOU'RE BOTH WRONG! They both are Cool & Spicy! Infact, THEY SHOULD BE CALLED "THE COOL & SPICY COUPLE!"

Everyone, but Nagihiko, Akira, and Amu, agreed and yelled out "HORRAH!"

Both Akira and Amu started to blush.

Amu said,"H-h-hey! Don't be r-r-ridiculous!"

Akira agreed and said,"Y-y-yeah! Amu-chan's right!"

Then the class looked at Akira, and said,"AMU-CHAN?! FIRST NAME BASIC!"

Amu and Akira started to blush even more!

All of a sudden, Akira's chair and Amu's chair were being carried by a group of boys and girls.

"H-h-hey! Put us down!" Akira and Amu protested, but the class wouldn't.

The "leader" then said,"Fine, we'll put you down! BUT! You two, have to hug each other, right now!"

Then both Amu and Akira yelled,"EH! BUT, WHY?!"

The "Co-Leader" then appeared and squealed out,"What? We just want some MOE! Right guys?" Then the class started to nod their heads in agreement.

"NAGIHIKO?! HELP US!" Amu cried out.

Nagihiko then shook his head and then said,"Sorry, Amu-chan, but I can't convince them."

Amu finally unwillingly agreed and then put her arms around Akira's neck and then hugged him.

The class then let their chairs down, while Amu let go of Akira, and started blushing like mad. Akira blushed as much as Amu.

* * *

**~-No One's POV-~**

"Well, today, was eventful." Nagihiko said while he, Amu, and Akira were walking to the Royal Garden.

Amu's and Akira's face finally cooled down.

Meanwhile, Amu's and Akira's Charas finally appeared again.

Then Amu asked,"Girls! Where were you during the class?"

"Gomen, Amu-cha, but, we were too busy recording it!" Ran said evilly.

"What?!" Akira said shocked.

"Who's idea was this?!" Akira asked.

No one said who did it, but, then Amu had an idea.

She smirked and then whispered something into Akira's ear.

* * *

_"Try to crack Su. She has a hard time keeping secrets." Said Amu._

_Akira smirked back, mainly because he was good at cracking people.  
_

_"She got a weakness?" Akira whispered back.  
_

_Amu smirked and whispered,"Her weakness is sugar."  
_

* * *

The Charas sweatdropped and wonder what did Amu say.

"Say, Su, I think I got a bag full of candy full of sugar." Akira said.

"S-s-sugar?" Su uttered.

"Su! Stay strong!" Ran cheered on Su.

"Oh, Su, I was about to buy you some candy filled SUGAR." Akira continued to tease.

Su started shaking, and whispered,"Sugar?"

"Oh, I guess you hate sugar then." Said Akira.

"NOOOO! I LOVE SUGAR! I'LL TELL OKAY?! GIMMIE THE SUGAR FIRST!" Su yelled.

Akira and Amu smirked and said in union,"Mission Completed!" Then they high-five each other.

Then Akira went into his bag and threw some candy at Su.

Su started munching and said,"It was Sora's idea!"

"Su!" Miki scowled.

"I'm sorry, you know my weakness is sugar." Su apologized and pouted.

"Anyways, guys, let's just head into the Royal Garden." Nagihiko said while opening the door.

* * *

**Azuky: Ah~ So much MOE!**

**Amu/Akira: *Blushes like crazy*  
**

**Azuky: *Winks* Hey, you guys want more fluffyness? :3  
**

**Amu/Akira: Umm...*Runs away*  
**

**Azuky: Come back here! AND ANSWER ME!  
**

**Tadase: While Azuky chases Amu and Akira, pleasre R & R!  
**


End file.
